Peluk
by Eka Kuchiki
Summary: Sudah lama Tetsuya tidak merasakan ini. / Namun semakin ia merasakannya semakin dirinya terasa hampa. Fanfic perdana saya di Kurobas! XD Peringatan di dalam. (Hati-hati gaje! Ini untuk melawan WB.)


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Peluk © Eka Kuchiki**

**Peringatan: Shonen-ai, angst agak gaje (ini buat ngilangin WB), OOC, minim dialog, AU, dan pendek.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Peluk.

Sudah lama Tetsuya tidak merasakan ini.

Ia selalu menikmatinya; sensasi hangat melingkupi tubuh kurusnya yang tengah menggigil. Saat kulit putihnya bersentuhan dengan rasa hangat itu, rasa egois menguasainya. Ia tak mau melepasnya sedetik pun.

Kepalanya kini bersandar pada tubuh yang kokoh dan tinggi. Ia menempelkan telinganya di depan dada; mendengar alunan detak jantung yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Suara detak jantung itu adalah lagu terindah untuknya.

—_tapi ada yang lebih membuatnya terbuai akan sebuah pelukan._

Uap karbon dioksida yang dihembuskan dari si pemberi pelukan itu selalu menggelitik telinga Tetsuya. Diam-diam ia mengulas senyum dalam pelukan saat bibir pemilik tubuh tegap itu membisikkan dua kata yang melengkapi sebuah pelukan sempurna.

_"Aku mencintaimu."_

Kata-kata yang selalu diucapkan di opera picisan itu justru yang memberi klimaks. Ia berhenti mengubur kepalanya dalam pelukan, menengadahkan kepalanya, dan memberi senyuman terbaiknya hanya untuk si pemberi pelukan itu.

_"Aku juga mencintaimu."_

* * *

Tetsuya membuka matanya. Suara rintik hujan yang menderas di pagi hari membuatnya bangkit dari kasur lalu berjalan pelan untuk menyibak sedikit tirai. Bunyi riuh hujan badai dan gemuruh petir diabaikannya sembari menutup kembali tirainya.

Ia mulai melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuhnya yang menggigil, lalu ia berinisiatif menaikkan temperatur kamarnya dengan penghangat ruangan. Suhu di kamarnya mulai hangat, namun tubuhnya tetap tak berhenti menggigil.

Sembari mengusap-usap tubuhnya, Tetsuya menyalakan televisi di depan ranjangnya. Ibu jarinya sibuk mengutak-atik tombol remote dan _channel_ televisi terus berganti. Sampai salah satu _channel_ menampilkan berita, ia baru berhenti menekan dan pandangannya fokus ke layar kaca.

"Pesawat Airbus GOM117 sampai saat ini masih dalam pencarian. Pihak tim pencarian dari negara China menemukan sinyal yang disinyalir sinyal black box pesawat GOM117. Tapi belum ada konfirmasi lebih lanjut dari pihak—"

_Pik._ Satu tombol off dari remote membungkam televisinya. Ia sudah di ambang batas kesabaran, selalu diberikan angan-angan kosong. _"Ada sinyal!" _kata pihak yang melakukan pencarian. Tapi tidak adanya konfirmasi yang jelas dari pihak bandara hanya menjadi angan-angan kosong baginya.

Sebulan yang lalu, pukul 15.30. Ia mendengar berita pesawat itu hilang setelah lepas landas. Beberapa negara mulai turun membantu pencarian pesawat itu, dan semua keluarga korban tak henti-hentinya melantunkan doa keselamatan untuk korban.

_—termasuk dirinya._

Sebulan yang lalu, pukul 12.00. Ia baru teringat hari ini adalah ulang tahun pernikahannya dengan Kise Ryouta. Sayang, si pemuda bersurai emas itu tidak bisa pulang untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka berdua.

_—dia harus melaksanakan tugasnya; membawa penumpang ke langit sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka._

Sebulan yang lalu, pukul 10.00. Ia berada dalam pelukan Kise Ryouta, melepas kepergian pemuda itu sebelum ia melaksanakan tugasnya. Sama persis seperti dalam mimpinya. Hanya saja rasanya lebih nyata.

_—itulah pelukan terakhirnya._

Tetsuya menggigil lagi. Ia ingin kembali tertidur, dan kembali melebur dalam pelukan Kise Ryouta. Hanya pelukan dan panggilan _"Tetsuyacchi!"_ yang mampu menghapus air mata dari iris langit birunya.

_—meskipun ia kembali hampa saat terbangun lagi._

* * *

**.**

**[Selesai]**

**.**

* * *

**Eka's Note: **Ya maaf pendek dan gaje banget. Dan pasti pada tahu kan saya nulis pairing apa? #dikeroyok

Oke! Ini fanfic perdana saya di kurobas! Dan saya nggak tahu mau balik ke sini lagi atau tidak karena real life meminta saya untuk terus fokus ke dia. #apasih

Iya, ini sebenarnya fanfic lama. Namun karena saya sedih sampai sekarang MH370 belum ditemukan, jadi fanfic ini dilanjutkan dan jadinya seperti ini. Cuma bisa berdoa dan semoga yang ditinggalkan diberi kekuatan dan ketabahan. Sama untuk keluarga korban #prayforSouthKorea atas tenggelamnya kapal ferry di sana...

Oke, makasih sudah baca. Boleh minta review? :)


End file.
